This invention relates to a setting for a jewelry item, and more particularly, to a prong setting for accommodating different size jewelry stones.
In the jewelry trade, prong settings are used to hold and retain diamonds and other types of precious or semi-precious stones. Presently, prong settings are fixed in position with respect to the jewerly item, and therefore different bezel sizes (openings) are required for different size stones. Prong settings usually come in xc2xc carat (4 m/m), xe2x85x9c carat (4xc2xd m/m), one-half carat-⅝ carat-xc2xe carat-1 caratxe2x80x94all the way up to about 2 carats. For each size, there is a xc2xd m/m increase. Moreover, even with the xc2xd m/m separation, the stone that is used often does not fit appropriately.
The problem with the prior art prong settings is that it is necessary to have a different size setting for each ring or other jewelry item in order to cover the various range of stone sizes. Moreover, even having different size settings is less than desirable, since some stones may not fit appropriately within the prong setting. Moreover, prior art prong settings are less than adequate in terms of strength in holding a stone in position therewithin. Even though a conventional bezel setting overcomes this disadvantage and has added strength for holding the stone in position within the setting, such a setting is less than desirable from an aesthetic point of view. In a conventional bezel setting, a substantial portion of the retained stone is partially or completely hidden from view.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a prong type setting for a ring or other jewelry item which overcomes the above disadvantages and enables the easy retention of various size jewelry stones.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a prong setting for a ring or other jewelry item is provided. The prong setting is mounted along the jewelry item and includes a first prong element and a facing second prong element for defining an opening therebetween in which a jewelry stone is received. In one embodiment, the prong elements are movable with respect to one another in order to be able to selectively adjust the distance between the prong elements, and thus the size of the opening. As a result, the prong setting can accommodate jewelry stones of varying size.
Preferably, the prong elements of the setting are movable with respect to one another by being pivotally attached along the jewelry item. In particular, each prong element has a depending flexible pin element coupled to the jewelry item. Each pin element is received in a hole formed in the jewelry unit and can flex in both a forward and back direction. As a result, each prong element is adjustable in both a forward and back direction so that the setting is capable of receiving different size jewelry stones.
After the prong elements for any given jewelry item have been moved or positioned as directed, each prong element, including its corresponding depending pin element, is soldered and/or bonded in position.
In a preferred design, the prong elements include a top lip or wire portion used to engage the jewelry stone. The lip or wire portion of the design is specially sized and shaped to enhance the strength of the setting in holding the stone in position therewithin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved prong setting for a jewelry item.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a prong setting for a jewelry item which can accommodate various size jewelry stones.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a prong setting for a jewelry item in which the bezel elements thereof may be adjusted in position therealong.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a prong setting for a jewelry item in which a jewelry stone fits correctly therewithin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a setting for a jewelry item which has greater strength in retaining a stone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a setting for a jewelry item which enables better viewing of the retained stone.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises the features, elements and parts as described in the following description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.